


Cataclysmic Affection

by kenhina



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Love, M/M, Smut, Violence, arikane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhina/pseuds/kenhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you should never fall in love with the enemy; they say that only tragedy and anguish will become out of a forbidden love, but little did Arima Kishou realise that the love of his life would end up being his final match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Goat's Egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, welcome to arikane hell, i am actually praying for every single individual that has decided to take a leap of faith and read this book. I need to first off say that this book isn't 100% accurate, okay. I haven't yet finished reading Tokyo Ghoul: Re and so i don't know what/how Arima and Hirako interact with each other, but i tried my best to go as close to what they'd be like as possible. I'm really nervous and kinda sheepish to publish this work because i don't even know if anybody will like it, but i just need you to know that it will become EXTREMELY angsty in the chapters to come. I don't know if i would classify this story as an AU because it is based off things that have really happened in the anime, so??? I don't know. I just really hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for reading!

 

The fog that blanketed across Tokyo was vexatious, the thick grey clouds making Arima’s walk even more strenuous than usual. The man heaved out a gentle sigh, his eyes glancing down at his watch as he examined the time. It was early morning – 7:01 am to be precise. When Arima glanced back up, he felt as if he physically needed to cut through the fog that encompassed the lifeless city; all that was visible on this very grey morning were the lights of a few vehicles and a sign up ahead which his eyes could barely make out the reading of.

As gentle wisps of wind danced around his scarf covered neck, Arima came to the conclusion that there wasn’t really much point in rushing into the office when he _knew_ that he wouldn’t make it on time. He knew that he would be late and it wasn’t as if he had any field work to do, he’d just be sitting back in his office planning the structure of their next raid on those loathsome ghouls.

The man with white hair sighed again, the thought of needing to get physical made him feel exerted and he hadn't even done anything yet. In all honesty, Arima didn’t particularly _love_ his job, but what he did love was protecting the innocent, and this kind of job gave him the satisfaction that he desired.

After a few minutes of trudging through the duvets of snow that rested beneath him, Arima was finally greeted with a much more legible sign that read _Anteiku._ The man paused, dull eyes examining the sign. He had never heard of ‘Anteiku’ before. With a cold hand reaching into his pocket, Arima fished out his phone, carefully sliding open the lock screen and beginning to text his partner (Take Hirako).

 

_< I will be late this morning, the fog is atrocious. Say, do you want anything from this café I’m stopping in at? It’s called anteiku – it seems good enough.  >_

The man strolled up the stone steps of the café and carefully knocked his boots against the cold stone to shake off any excess snow that attempted to cling to his shoes. Arima opened the door of the smaller café and was greeted with a comforting warmth that was emitted from a burning fire up the back of the room. As Arima entered the room, his eyes gradually gazed around, examining every little detail of the place; it sure was homely, inviting even.

“Good morning,” An old man chimed politely from behind the bar, “Please, take a seat and Touka – our waitress – will be right with you.”

Arima simply nodded his thanks and used the tip of his index finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, sighing. It was so nice to enter such a warm vicinity; it felt as if the cold was literally defrosting from him. Arima soon removed his coat and placed it on a brown rack that was situated beside a chestnut bookcase that was practically overflowing with books. The sight of the books was quite dishevelled and unappealing to the common eye, but for somebody like Arima – somebody who absolutely adored books and any piece of literature for that matter – it was quite a nice sight.

“This way,” A girl with vibrant purple hair murmured, catching Arima’s attention. The man gave a subtle nod and followed behind the girl, inhaling the faint scent of burning wood and freshly brewed coffee. It was nice in this café – it made Arima feel like he was at home. “Here is your booth and the menu is awaiting you. When you’re ready just give me a shout and I’ll be over.”

Nodding his thanks to the girl, she left, leaving Arima to examine the small menu. _The sure don’t have very much…_ Arima thought as he lazily gazed over the coffees they had to offer. Settling on one of their _oh-so-famous_ coffees, Arima called the waitress back and simply murmured to her (almost inaudibly) what he would like. It took her a few seconds to decipher what he had said, but in the end Touka nodded and made her way back to the front of the café where she began making the order.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed quite a younger looking male, his nose buried deep into his book. Arima tipped his head to the side and glanced over at the darker haired boy, his own eyes wandering over his almost androgynous physique. He was quite cute. He had light skin - skin that was suited for much colder weather, and cheeks that had a light pink blush dusting over them. Was his book explicit? Was that why he was blushing? Arima noticed the title of the book and felt slightly taken aback.

“Here you are. I hope you enjoy.” A softer voice murmured, ripping Arima from his thoughts.

The man looked up and nodded his thanks to the waitress before glancing back down at the coffee before him. _It looks decent._ Was the first thought that bubbled in his mind, fingers reluctantly wrapping around the handle of the porcelain cup. As Arima drew the cup closer to his lips, the almost intoxicating richness of the drink flooded his senses, his eyes instantly falling shut. Pressing his lips to the brim of the cup, Arima took a slow sip, savouring the luscious liquid and humming almost delightfully as it raced down his throat.

_This is the best coffee I have ever experienced . . ._

A distant buzz was what drew Arima from his thoughts once again, his eyes now glancing down at the pocket of his pants where his phone had vibrated from. Arima retrieved his phone and stared at the reply from Hirako.

 

_< I’ll have a coffee – it’s possibly some of the best coffee you’ll try in your life. P.S. Hurry up, we have a new job we need to go over.  >_

Arima simply rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back in his pocket, taking his time in slowly sipping his coffee. He couldn’t help but steal quick glances at the boy directly across from him, his nose still deep in that book. Arima was almost tempted to walk over and join the boy, but soon found his gaze met mid-thought. Arima didn’t draw away, he simply kept his apathetic stare on the boy, noticing how sheepish the other became, quickly diverting his eyes back down to his book.

_How cute._

Arima couldn’t help but stifle a small laugh when he noticed how quickly the boy’s face heated up, the red staining his pale complexion perfectly. Discarding the bashful boy at the other booth, Arima stood to his feet and tipped his head back, swallowing every last drop of the rich coffee was consumed. Placing the white cup down, Arima examined the pattern on the cup; there were tiny pink cherry blossoms scattered over the white porcelain. It was pretty.

 

**_______________________________________________**

 

The whole walk back to the CCG Arima’s mind had continuously wandered to the image of that cute little boy who sat with pink cheeks, completely infatuated by what he was reading. What had Arima so confused was how a boy of his age could even fathom such a sophisticated piece of literature. Arima chuckled, his fingers curled securely around Hirako’s coffee.

Trudging through the snow had Arima encumbered, soft pants of hot, visible air being puffed past his lips. Life was truly an effort for this man. After a while, Arima had finally managed to make his way up the front steps of the CCG, making sure to discard of the crumbling snow that clung to the bottom of his boots. It took him a few minutes, but after making sure his boots were as pristine as usual, Arima entered the building, sighing with utter relief when he felt how warm it was. Unlike Anteiku, this building didn’t give off the warmth of a family – it provided the warmth from a heater, one where everybody only worked together when on the field. It wasn’t as nice as that little café down the road.

“Nice of you to join us, Arima-san.”

Arima looked up and was greeted by the usual stoic expression of his partner, Hirako.

“This weather is awful,” Arima spoke apathetically as he handed the brunette his coffee. “And please, Hirako, you sound as bitter as your coffee.”

Hirako couldn’t help but click his tongue at Arima’s words. “Looks like you should take your own advice, Arima-san.”

Arima simply sighed in response and followed alongside his partner, primarily focusing his eyes on the floor. There was a comfortable silence between the two, something that always occurred between the pair; they weren’t exactly friends, nor did they despises each other – they were simply mutual acquaintances that worked together.

“Why did you take so long? You’re never late.” Hirako opened the door for his superior as he walked, cocking his eyebrow questioningly when Arima shrugged.

“It was too foggy, I could barely see two feet in front of me. Not that you have to worry, I’m here now, I know you struggle when I’m not.”

The snarky remark made by Arima didn’t go unnoticed, even if he spoke in a nonchalant way. But, he wouldn’t really confess as to why he was later – he didn’t want anybody to know about that boy back at Anteiku. He wanted to see him again, hopefully he could. Hopefully he could sit down and discuss the sophistication of Takatsuki Sen’s literature. It really had him stumped though. As conceited as it sounded, Arima never thought anybody else could really interpret the complexity of the Black Goat’s Egg like him.

“What’re you smirking at, Arima-san?” His partner sighed.

“Nothing, Hirako. You shouldn’t disrupt other people’s thoughts; not everybody will take it kindly.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, what project have we been assigned?”

Arima took a seat behind his desk slowly and watched as the brunette collected a few files and tossed them onto Arima’s desk, earning a soft sigh from the man. Arima leaned forward, opening the file and allowing his eyes to skim over the text that covered three pages.

“We have information on Aogiri – one of the lower ranking investigators had a rather . . . unpleasant . . . encounter with–“

“Black rabbit?”

Arima’s interruption caused Hirako to tense slightly, clearly unimpressed, especially how curtly he replied.

“Yes.”

Arima took no note of the blunt reply and simply nodded, leaning back into his chair as he sighed.

“I don’t understand how incompetent people have to be to allow a fifteen year old slip right through their fingers. Aren’t they supposed to be investigators?” Arima’s voice was slightly more firm than usual, showing his annoyance.

“Arima-san, not everybody can be as good as you.”

The sneer comment made Arima’s eyes flick up to his partner, the subtle glare not all that noticeable.

“Clearly.”


	2. Morning stumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just by mere coincidence that Arima had bowled over somebody on his way to work. Normally, he would have just sighed and walked off, but noticing that familiar rose blush that was painted against the younger’s cheeks, Arima couldn’t bring himself to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, firstly, i am so sorry that this update is so belated! I know that i should update faster, but it just takes me a lot, so, i am terribly sorry. Secondly, thank you to every body that has read/commented/left kudos so far! I'm really appreciative to everybody who has checked out my works because it is really motivates me to update! I'm literally so excited to write more of this story because AriKane is just such a rare ship and bashful Kaneki gets me so >.

It was just by mere coincidence that Arima had bowled over somebody on his way to work. Normally, he would have just sighed and walked off, but noticing that familiar rose blush that was painted against the younger’s cheeks, Arima couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Are you okay?” Arima murmured as he knelt down in front of the boy, extending his hand to offer his assistance. Arima couldn’t help but bite at the inside of his lower lip to subdue a smile that threatened to tug at his lips because of just how cute this boy was.

“I-I’m fine, thank you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it wasn’t your fault at all.”

Arima rose when the boy in the snow stood up, watching as he dusted the snow off himself, trying to hide his bashful expression. Tipping his head to the side, Arima reached out and carefully brushed a small sheet of snow from the boy’s dark strands of hair.

“Ah, thank you.” The boy’s voice was quiet and timid, almost as if he were afraid. “I’m really sorry again, but I must be going.”

As the boy turned on his heels, he briskly made his way through the snowy streets. Arima simply watched in confusion for a small moment, his head tipped to the side as he watched through his glasses at the boy. It was strange that somebody could be so indulging, well, to Arima.

 

**_______________________________________________**

 

A vocalised sigh erupted from Arima as he leaned back into his chair, his hands pushing up over his face and making sure that his glasses rested on the top of his head. It was quite stressful being a part of the CCG, but Arima would never allow anybody to know that he was feeling this way. Sometimes it was just overwhelming to be a part of such a strenuous job.

“Arima-san,” Hirako’s voice resonated around the cold room. “Coffee.” The brunette placed a mug before his superior and then exited.

Throughout the whole time he was in his office, Arima had his mind fixated on one particular boy – the one he set eyes on a few weeks ago back in that _‘Anteiku’._ Had it really been weeks? Arima’s brows furrowed together tightly in thought as he examined the paper travel cup, fingers gently tracing over the floral pattern. It was only this morning that he had literally run into the boy, but when he did, he didn’t exactly want to leave him. What was this feeling? Arima frowned even harder, tongue clicking in annoyance. _No point gaining a foolish little crush on some teen you don’t even know._   A crush? Arima’s eyes stared firm at the cup, a small laugh soon passing his lips as he shook his head at the unfathomable thought. _Don’t be stupid._

Removing the lid of his coffee, Arima examined the small ribbons of steam that danced from the hot liquid. He couldn’t focus on his private life at work; that’s when the most errors are made. Arima brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip from the bittersweet drink, sighing with content through his nose. It was nice to take a break for a small moment, but soon enough he had to get back to his job, and so he did: Arima began sorting through the files of the black rabbit and the rest of Aogiri Tree, trying to take notes and sort through whether or not they had any type of reoccurring actions. They were quite a troublesome group, Aogiri Tree, they were controlled like puppets and lead like pawns even. Arima furrowed his brows together at that thought and swept his tongue over his lower lip, eyes furrowing on a few of the documents that were sprawled out over his mahogany desk.

“What are you planning to do next, owl?” he murmured under his breath, scanning through the pages.

 

**_______________________________________________**

 

Snow cascaded from the cloudy sky above him as he trudged through the snow, making his way back home. Arima _hated_ winter. The snow was cold and wet and it was beyond obnoxious. The man sighed, a small cloud of mist flowing past his lips, following his hot breath. It was about here that he had bumped into that boy this morning, right? Arima looked up and blinked, eyes instantly noticing the familiar sign up ahead of him that read ‘Anteiku’. _Would he be there?_  Arima wouldn’t say that he was hoping that the boy was, but it would be nice – maybe he could buy him a coffee as an apology? Arima soon stopped in his tracks, his thoughts somewhat baffling him. He never went out of his way for anybody, so why did he want to make sure that this boy understood his apology? Why was he so adamant on seeing him again?

Arima shrugged the thought off and opened the door once again, entering the inviting café with a small shiver. The sudden changes of temperature made Arima feel much better than what he did out in the horrendous snow. As expected (and hoped for) Arima found himself glancing over at that familiar boy that sat up in a booth by himself, his nose buried in some kind of book.  

“Hey,” Arima murmured as he sat in the booth which the younger boy first occupied. “You’re the boy I pummelled over this morning, correct?”

When the boy looked up, his eyes widened, posture straightening at the sight of _Arima Kishou._ “U-Uh, yes! I am so terribly sorry about this morning again, I was too deep in my book . . .” The boy held up the book (almost as if he were trying to prove his point) with a sheepish grin, eyes never once daring to meet Arima’s. “I’ve almost finished it; it’s so amazing. The language is so perplexed and the imaginative– ah, sorry, you probably don’t care…”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? The Black Goat’s Egg is one of my favourite pieces of literature; it’s strange to see that somebody as young as yourself could comprehend such complexity.” Arima spoke with his chin cupped in the palm of his hand, his teeth gently nipping at his lower lip. “Please, keep going, I do care.”

It wasn’t like Arima to be like this; he was never this compassionate towards anybody, so why this boy?

“But first, tell me your name?”

“K-Kaneki . . . My name is Ken Kaneki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm so so sorry about how much shorter this one is to the previous one! Also, it will start getting quite angsty soon, so i hope you enjoy it! There will also be a lot more AriKane interaction in the coming chapters, so i'm so excited!!! Thanks again for reading! See you! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was all okay? If you have any feed back (especially on what arima x hirako are like towards each other) then i would love to hear about it! Thank you so much again for reading this and hopefully i'll update again real soon!


End file.
